Rie Minori
Rie Minori (利恵 実) Is a young female Shinigami and head of the Minori Family, a lower noble house. General Name: Rie Minori Nicknames: None Age: Appears to be in early twenties D.O.B: October 6th Race: Shinigami Gender: Female Blood Type: AB+ Marital Status: Single Appearance Height: 5'9" Weight: 139 pounds Hair: Blonde Eyes: Blue Skin: Fair Body type: Athletic Rie appears to be in her early 20's, standing at 5'9" (175cm) and weighing in at 139 pounds (63 kilograms.) She has fair skin, long silky blonde hair that flows freely down her back, and striking midnight blue eyes. She's a woman with good posture and a well maintained body, a result of her being mindful to stay fit and very aware of how others perceive her. Her Shihakushō is slightly modified from the stardard issue fatigues of the Gotei 13 and consists of a sleveless black kosode that covers her chest and narrows near the collar before wrapping around her neck as well as a pair of black ankle-length, loose-fitting pants. She also wears a pair of black arm warmers that cover her forearms and on her feet she sports classic white tabi socks with a pair of waraji (straw sandals). Over her outfit, Rie wears a long, white jinbaori (coat) tied at the hip with a blue silk obi (sash), decorated with a paisley pattern and tied in a butterfly knot. She carries her zanpakutō on her right hip for easy access. When attending to family matters, Rie can be caught wearing a formal looking blue silk floral patterned furisode kimono (kimono with swinging sleeves) with her hair done up in a messy bun, held up with various kanzashi (hair ornaments) as she wears a pair of geta (wooden sandals) on her feet over white tabi socks. However, when Rie occasionally spends her time off in the lower districts of rukongai, she'll wear a simple, indigo jinbei (matching top and shorts) made of dyed cotton along wih a pair of geta (wooden sandals) while keeping her hair in a messy bun, but without any kanzashi (hair ornaments). In both cases, she keeps her zanpakutō tied to her right hip. Her reiatsu is iridescent in coulour and when it's visible, it has a noticeable electricity like aesthetic property Personality Rie's family swears that she has a gentle and caring side, but this facet of her personnality is merely a rumor inside the walls of the Seireitei. Rie is only really known to be stone cold and pragmatic when acting as an officer of the Gotei 13. She has no qualms about making tough decisions in the heat of the moment and is an extremely confident indivual. Her presence is often imposing and rarely is her authority challenged, even by her peers simply because of her iron will. She can however be lenient with the rules when she finds them to be wrong, meaning that for her, her personal sense of justice supercedes all others. She is an intelligent individual and very quick to catch on, but she does not actively search for new knowledge as it is not of much interest to her. She can be playful and even enjoys teasing those around her when she's off duty or taking it easy. This is however a side of her that's more likely to be seen by those who she's very close to rather than new acquaintances. She's a fair person and despite being outwardly cold, she's surprisingly approachable and open and very much enjoys the finer things in life as well as simply enjoying herself. Likes *Meat * Neatness *Pomegranates *Swordplay *Afternon naps *Beer Dislikes *Clutter *Mushrooms *Ceremonies *Disrespect History } Powers and Abilities Kidō practitioner: While not too fond of this method of combat, Rie is versed in kidō techniques and capable of using it somewhat effectively in combat, but do to her trouble using it reliably, she won't use it unless she has to. Zanjutsu practitioner: Rie has great hand-eye coordination and is more than capable of holding her own when using a bladed weapon. Unlike most Shinigami's, her swordplay relies on acrobatics and fencing inspired techniques while in combat. Hakuda Practitioner: Her hakuda skills are on par with most and she's not short on physical strength, she enjoys hand to hand combat, but still prefers the use of bladed weapons. Zanpakutō - Hōrōtenshi (放浪天使) (Wandering Angel) 1.jpg|Rie's Inner World 2.jpg|Rie's Inner World (Aerial View) Inner World Rie's inner world is a strange place, it's a rather massive black dome illuminated by hundreds of Calder mobiles with glowing geometric shapes of a crystalline substance hanging from an indistinguishable ceiling dotted with what look to be shining stars. The only footholds in the dome are several pillars that extend from a kind of bottomless pit, the columns are all various colours and shapes and they occasionally move up and down like pistons. The Calder mobiles have been shown to occasionally shift their balance from side to side, which is usually accompanied by sounds of loud mechanical clanking. Within the dome, sound tends to reverberate a lot and despite the fact that light seems to be rather diffuse, everything in the dome is very easy to see, appearing rather bright. If it wan't already obvious Rie's inner world reflects a hidden, more childish, nature. Everything inside of the dome is completely destructible, but will always return to normal withing minutes of being destroyed. Hōrōtenshi herself only appears in the world when called upon, otherwise she's nowhere to be found. Zanpakutō Spirit The spirit of Rie's zanpakutō resembles a female bodhisattva with pale white skin and flowing blueish hair. She wears red makeup, a red dress and a golden crown and jewelry with a green ribbon that floats around her arms as a kind of accessory. She also has two rings that float behind her which are heavily decorated with gold, white and red motifs. She's a very calm zanpakutō spirit and is very wise, however, she can get rather jealous and stubborn, but like all zanpakutō, she is an extension of Rie's soul and would not let anything happen to her. Unreleased In its sealed state, Hōrōtenshi takes the form of a one meter long shinsakuto with a silver blade that is straight and slim, with the tip ending in a slanted razor-like edge and an ornate 25 centimeter long hilt with a dual sided guard, shaped like a closed bell flower and adorned with eight small bells. The sheath of the zanpakutō is made of a silver coloured metal and is decorated with several gold plaques riveted to the silver and a couple sections of a red silk wrapping. Shikai Release command: "Lay bare the secrets of Heaven." When released, Hōrōtenshi's shape does not change at all. The only notable sign of release is that when Rie calls it's name, an iridescent blast of reiatsu extends around her in a 3 meter radius from her. This manifestation of spiritual pressure only provokes a small gust of wind and won't damage anyone or anything nearby. Activated by calling the ability's name or simply saying "Zange," when the ability is in use, Hōrōtenshi's blade no longer "cuts" anything, instead it passes through a target, whatever it may be and from anything that comes in contact with the blade emerges a 30 pound hexagonal weight made of the same material as Hōrōtenshi. The weights can not be removed without removing whatever was cut by Hōrōtenshi, otherwise they will dematerialize when Rie wills them to be removed. To be clear, the weights do pass through the target and occupy the same space as the target does, but the appearance of the weights does not cause damage of any kind, nor do they impair the internal functions of whatever is hit. The weights only cause impairment in the way that thirty extra pounds of weight would to a target, possibly throwing them off balance, slowing them down and, depending on where the weights are, impeding movement. Other Items some point, Rie will collaborate with a scientifically inclined OC in order to create exploding armbands similar to those that Hisagi wears in the canon universe Statistics Interaction Cliff Notes *Rie won't stand for people's bullshit. *She'll rarely turn down a spar *Depending on context, her personality will shift dramatically **She'll be very cold when on the job or working **She'll be friendly and open when she's enjoying some time off OC Relationships Trivia * Rie means "value, blessing" and Minori means "truth." Gallery Quotes She hasn't said anything worth quoting yet. Out of Character Info *Played by reddit user /u/Regret285 *Often called Tyler *Is a moderator *Eastern Time Zone (UTC-05:00) *Sporadic hours of activity Category:Shinigami